Before We Go
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA, de nos jours] Lovino commençait à croire que le destin se foutait du monde -et surtout de lui. Et puis, il mit sur sa route un guitariste et philosophe de gare à ses heures.
Bonjour tout le monde!

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Les chansons mentionnées appartiennent à leurs auteurs. _Before We Go_ et son scénario original appartiennent à leur auteur aussi, ce que j'en ai fait m'appartient.

Pairing : Spamano

Personnages : Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Arthur Kirkland, Ivan Braginski, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, Roderich Edelstein, Alfred Jones, Feliciano Vargas, Romeo Vargas. La plupart en guest-stars.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama peut-être...

Voilà, je reviens vers vous pour vous présenter cet OS Spamano. Je pensais le retravailler, mais finalement... Il est bien comme ça. Pas qu'il soit parfait, loin de là, mais son atmosphère me plait et je crains de faire plus de mal que de bien en le corrigeant ultérieurement.

C'est donc le film _Before We Go_ qui m'a inspiré cette histoire... Sympathique à voir, surtout si vous n'êtes pas insensible au charme de Chris Evans!

Ceux qui me suivent savent peut-être que j'étais censée partir à Rome avec l'école pendant les vacances... Finalement, la direction a refusé de nous laisser partir, et Before We Go est devenu mon "acte de rébellion" face à une décision que je trouve injuste. J'avais besoin d'exorciser ce voyage à Rome et ce rêve brisé, et cet OS m'a permis de voyager malgré tout... J'espère que son atmosphère vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Playlist YouTube : ( /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm0BDa2qouO7AiJ4OoCsKLHH ) Moins rock que d'habitude, plus pop/folk/rock calme. Je l'aime beaucoup, voilà.

Pour les précisions géographiques/musicales/linguistiques/culturelles... On se retrouve en bas de page!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

* * *

Before We Go

Antonio grattait distraitement les cordes de sa guitare, leur arrachant les accords entêtants de _Penny Lane._ Il était assis à même le sol dans le grand hall de la gare Termini et regardait les gens passer comme il l'avait fait toute la journée durant.

Une journée… Intéressante, dira-t-on.

Il avait échoué là par hasard et avait décidé de mettre à profit la compagnie de sa guitare. Il aimait contempler les gens autour de lui, deviner leur histoire, analyser ces personnes de passage qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, décrypter leurs pensées alors qu'ils attendaient leur train, bougonnaient contre les retards, trépignaient d'impatience, couraient vers un train qu'ils rateraient peut-être.

Il n'était qu'un guitariste altruiste qui se faisait une joie de répondre aux doléances des usagers suffisamment téméraires pour oser l'approcher et lui demander un morceau particulier. Certains lui proposaient de l'argent, mais il n'avait ni chapeau ni bourse à remplir, et l'étui de sa guitare était clos. Il ne demandait rien, sinon de se vider la tête et de les aider à patienter, à se calmer, à simplement égayer leur journée. Tout, pourvu qu'il pense à autre chose…

Un individu arriva en courant dans la gare, passa devant Antonio sans le voir. Le guitariste ne lui prêta que peu d'attention. Des gens pressés, il en avait vus à la pelle aujourd'hui, et ils n'étaient pas un bon public. L'adolescent ne fit pas exception et se rua vers les quais sans se retourner ni même entendre la reprise pourtant convainquante que le musicien produisait.

Antonio réfléchissait à sa prochaine chanson. Devait-il rester dans les classiques, ou quelque chose de plus entraînant, peut-être? Sa guitare ne lui permettait pas vraiment de produire des airs de métal, mais bon… Certains morceaux de ce répertoire rendraient bien quand même, même dénués de toute note électrique.

Il opta finalement pour _Nothing Else Matters_ , assez calme, mais charismatique morceau qui passait très bien en acoustique. Il entamait le morceau quand il revit l'adolescent. Il rebroussait chemin, lentement cette fois, d'une démarche défaite et rageuse à la fois. Ses yeux scrutèrent le tableau d'affichage, et n'y trouvèrent apparemment pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, ce qui lui valut un geste d'impuissance et d'agacement mêlés, ainsi qu'un coup de pied dans un gobelet de café qui traînait là.

Antonio détourna les yeux de la frimousse déconfite et se concentra sur ses cordes à nouveau, se demandant vaguement ce qu'un si jeune homme faisait seul dans une gare à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

oOo

Lovino courait à en perdre haleine dans la rue, puis dans la gare. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et ainsi laisser passer l'heure du dernier train pour Fiano Romano?

Il était foutu. Complètement foutu. Il avait raté le train. Cazzo, il était littéralement mort. Il serait mis en pièces à son retour. Il devait attendre le matin pour le prochain train.

Se calmer. Respirer. Réfléchir.

Autour de lui, la gare était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques passagers pour le dernier voyage du jour jusqu'à Sienne, et d'un guitariste.

 _Plutôt doué._ remarqua Lovino.

 _Nothing Else Matters._ O combien approprié. En effet, rien d'autre ne comptait que ce train. Ce train raté, ce retour reporté, ce désespoir latent, cette mort assurée.

Réfléchir.

Un taxi. Ca lui coûterait un pont, mais ça fonctionnerait peut-être.

Lovino arrêta de faire les cent pas et sortit. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le guitariste qui rangeait ses affaires à la fin de son morceau. Il retrouva la nuit fraîche et l'obscurité relative de la rue, et repéra un taxi.

"Où allez-vous?" lui demanda le chauffeur avec un fort accent du sud.

"Fiano Romano."

"Je ne peux pas vous déposer là-bas." répliqua l'homme. "On ne dessert que l'entité de la ville de Rome."

"Je vous en prie!" fit Lovino, alarmé. "Je viens de rater le dernier train et je dois absolument rentrer avant demain matin, mon petit frère est tout seul et…"

 _Et je vais me faire tuer si mon grand-père revient et s'en aperçoit?_ Lovino préféra terminer sa phrase mentalement.

"Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas. D'ailleurs, tu as quel âge? Tu ne devrais pas traîner seul dans les rues à cette heure."

"Je vous paierai!" promit Lovino.

Il porta la main à la poche arrière de son jean. Il n'y trouva pas son portefeuille. Il tâta l'autre poche. Rien.

"Cazzo!"

"Je peux pas y passer la nuit, petit. Trouve-toi un endroit pour dormir et attend le premier train. Ou appelle tes parents!"

Le taximan démarra la voiture pour embarquer un client qui l'appelait, quelques mètres plus loin à peine, laissant Lovino médusé sur le trottoir.

"Bordel de merde!"

Cette fois, ce fut un piquet qui recueillit sa colère. Son pied s'en souviendrait plus que du gobelet de café en carton.

On lui avait volé son portefeuille, il avait raté son train et se retrouvait à la rue, à Rome, soit à quarante kilomètres de son domicile, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui avant le matin mais avec un arrêt de mort assuré au retour.

Vous connaissez pire comme situation?

Il extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche. Dernier recours: appeler quelqu'un pour venir le chercher. Quelqu'un qui ne cafterait pas à Romeo… Tout adulte était donc exclu. Alfred, peut-être. Ce bâtard avait passé son permis deux mois plus tôt et roulait comme un danger public, mais c'était la seule connaissance de Lovino qui possédait une voiture.

Et même si Lovino détestait l'idée de lui être redevable de quelque chose, il devait bien avouer que l'Américain était son unique cha…

Plus de batterie.

…

C'était une putain de blague.

De rage, il envoya son téléphone s'écraser au sol. Il atterrit aux pieds de quelqu'un, qui ramassa l'engin à l'écran désormais fissuré.

C'était le guitariste de la gare.

oOo

Antonio humait l'air du soir quand un projectile le sortit de sa rêverie. Surpris, il posa les yeux au sol. A ses pieds, un téléphone dernier cri dont l'écran s'était fissuré dans la chute –ou le vol plané– dont il avait été victime. Le guitariste le ramassa et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche du propriétaire de l'engin.

Propriétaire qui s'avéra être l'adolescent pressé et déçu de tout à l'heure. Il portait un pantalon beige, une chemise en jean claire et avait une étrange mèche rebelle dans ses cheveux auburn. Cramoisi, il retenait avec peine des larmes de rage et il se campa devant Antonio qui, s'il avait été impressionnable, l'aurait trouvé menaçant.

"Ceci t'appartient, je crois…?" demanda Antonio, consterné par l'état de l'appareil.

Lovino lui prit des mains avec agacement.

"Tu devrais en prendre soin." poursuivit le musicien. "Ce n'est pas exactement une babiole bon marché."

"De toute façon, on peut pas compter dessus quand on en a vraiment besoin!" aboya le jeune homme.

"Quelque chose ne va pas."

Antonio ne s'était pas embarrassé de poser la question, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de la réponse pour savoir qu'il avait raison. Il reprit toutefois avant que son interlocuteur ne déverse un lot de flatteries sur sa perspicacité.

"Tu as des ennuis pour rentrer chez toi?"

"J'ai raté le dernier train et ces connards de taxis veulent pas me conduire en dehors de la ville. On m'a volé mon portefeuille et mon portable est mort. Tout va bien, merci bien."

"Oh… Mauvais karma, hum?" demanda Antonio avec un petit sourire dans un vain espoir de détendre la boule de nerfs à qui il parlait. "Je peux t'indiquer le commissariat le plus proche, si tu veux."

"J'ai pas le temps, je dois trouver un moyen de rentrer avant demain matin!"

"Pourquoi es-tu si pressé?"

"Ca vous regarde?"

"Tu avais la permission de quelle heure?"

Les yeux d'Antonio brillaient à la fois de malice, d'amusement, et de réelle curiosité.

"… J'avais pas de permission. Je ne suis pas censé être là. J'avais mes raisons de venir. Seulement je devais garder mon petit frère et si je rentre pas avant mon grand-père, il va s'apercevoir que j'ai laissé Feli tout seul et il va me tuer, et…"

Lovino parlait plus vite que sa pensée. Le coup d'angoisse le rendait loquace. Avait-on idée de déblatérer des informations pareilles à un illustre inconnu, aussi candide semblait-il? Ç'aurait pu être un dealer, un proxénète, un trafiquant d'organes, un violeur, un tueur à gages, un malfrat de la pire espèce sous ses airs de guitariste désargenté…! Lovino la ferma donc.

"Et?" l'encouragea le musicien.

"Et je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, au cas où ça se verrait pas!"

"A quelle heure part le premier train?"

"…6h34."

"Ah! Ca te laisse pas mal de temps à tuer. Tu n'as pas de logement? Tu veux que je t'indique un hôtel, ou… Tiens au fait, quel âge as-tu?"

"17 ans." grinça Lovino à travers ses dents serrées. "Et je vous ai dit que j'avais pas d'argent, de toute façon. Pas de quoi payer un hôtel."

"Je t'emmène voir la police, tu dois signaler le vol de ton portefeuille."

"Pour qu'ils appellent mon responsable légal et que mon grand-père soit mis au courant? Vous pouvez me massacrer à coups de guitare aussi, ça aura le même effet!"

"Je ne suis pas du genre à faire du mal à ma guitare de la sorte." le rassura Antonio avec un sourire avenant.

Il redevint sérieux.

"Mais je suis impliqué, maintenant. Il est hors de question que je laisse un mineur vagabonder seul dans les rues en pleine nuit. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton portefeuille."

"J'ai dit que j'irais pas chez les flics!"

"C'est pour ça que nous n'irons pas chez les flics. J'ai plus efficace. Un de mes amis est détective privé, il habite à quelques rues d'ici. Il va te le retrouver. Allez, suis-moi… Comment tu t'appelles, déjà?"

"…Lovino."

Antonio lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

"Enchanté, Lovino. Je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

A contrecœur, Lovino lui serra la main.

Le guitariste n'était à l'évidence pas italien, mais le parlait à la perfection. Une once d'accent espagnol subsistait toutefois, encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il prononça son nom de famille. L'Espagnol se mit à marcher, sa guitare protégée par son étui sur l'épaule. Pas un mot. Lovino hésita à le suivre, mais qu'avait-il de mieux à faire? Rester planté devant la gare pendant sept heures, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive enfin le premier train? Attendre seul? Il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait se fier à cet Antonio, mais ça valait probablement mieux que d'attendre tout seul. C'était un artiste... Ils étaient parfois bizarres, mais généralement inoffensifs, pas vrai?

Il se mit donc à le suivre. Le guitariste tourna à gauche, continua tout droit pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres. Lovino le suivait à distance respectable. Soudain, Antonio sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le tendit à l'adolescent, distraitement, nonchalamment.

"Tu as quelqu'un à appeler pour venir te chercher?" demanda-t-il.

Lovino balbutia un vague "peut-être" et saisit le téléphone. De mémoire, il composa le numéro d'Alfred en espérant ne pas s'être trompé, car il ne le connaissait pas vraiment par cœur et son propre portable –paix à son âme– ne s'allumait plus, rendant toute vérification impossible.

On décrocha. Lovino fut aussitôt assourdi par un bruit de basses et de musique horriblement moderne et électronique.

"Alfred?" demanda l'Italien.

"Allô? Allô? Je n'entends rien, c'est qui?"

"Lovino Vargas." cria-t-il.

"Lovi! Comment ça va, Bro? T'es libre ce soir?"

"Non, Alfred, j'avais un service à te demander…"

"J'entends rien…!"

"Tu pourrais venir me chercher? Je suis coincé à Rome…"

"Je ne t'entends pas, Lovi, mais rapplique chez Matthias! Bière à volonté! Ambiance de feu! A tout de suite, je compte sur toi!"

Avant que Lovino n'ait pu protester ni même se mettre en colère, Alfred avait raccroché. L'Italien resta figé un instant, le téléphone encore collé contre son oreille. Il ne se sentait pas du tout abandonné, tiens.

"Y a rien à faire." soupira-t-il avec agacement en rendant son téléphone à Antonio. "Merci." ajouta-t-il au passage. "C'est par où?"

"Ici, sur la droite." annonça Antonio.  
Quelques pas plus loin, il s'arrêta devant une cour ornée d'orangers en fleurs qui cachaient un immeuble élégant à appartements. Un doux parfum parvint aux narines de Lovino. Le guitariste sonna à l'Interphone et ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes avant d'obtenir une réponse.

"C'est pour quoi?" demanda une voix peu avenante.

"Arthur! Bonsoir, c'est Antonio."

"C'est pour quoi?" répéta le dénommé Arthur.

"J'ai un petit travail pour toi. Un portefeuille volé."

"Quelle déception… Entre." soupira la voix.

La grille s'ouvrit et ils traversèrent le jardin avant d'atteindre la porte de l'immeuble. Antonio ouvrit la porte et laissa Lovino pénétrer dans le hall en lui indiquant:

"Deuxième étage."

Il trouva tant bien que mal l'escalier dans cette entrée peu éclairée, et gravit les marches avec empressement, Antonio sur les talons. Parvenu au deuxième, il repéra une plaque à côté d'une porte qui proclamait:

 _Arthur Kirkland – Détective privé_

Il jugea être arrivé au bon endroit mais laissa son guide frapper à la porte, d'une étrange façon qui donna à Lovino l'impression d'être un code.

Le mystérieux Arthur leur ouvrit.

"Bonsoir. Entre… Enfin, entrez." se reprit-il lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Lovino.

"On ne te dérange pas?" s'enquit Antonio en s'exécutant, mettant les pieds dans un appartement d'aspect misérable et désordonné par rapport au reste de l'immeuble.

"Pas le moins du monde. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. Au fait, j'ai fait des scones. Vous en voulez?"

Antonio bredouilla une excuse –quelque chose qui ressemblait à une allergie au gluten, ou peut-être aux gourmandises anglaises– pour refuser poliment. Lovino posa un œil circonspect sur l'assiette de gâteaux qu'on lui tendait et choisit de s'abstenir lui aussi.

Arthur leur présenta des fauteuils dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon, s'assit dans un, et leur laissa le canapé. Les deux Méditerranéens retinrent tacitement une quinte de toux lorsqu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva de sous leurs séants.

Lovino ne comprenait pas trop bien comment il s'était laissé entraîner dans cette affaire, ni où il était tombé. Un appartement négligé, un propriétaire tiré à quatre épingles façon années cinquante, avec son gilet vert feuille assorti à son pantalon, sous une chemise blanche, un Fedora trônant sur une pile de livres instable soutenue par un guéridon, et un trench-coat beige pendu au portemanteaux, derrière Arthur. Le détective avait des cheveux un rien en bataille, d'épais sourcils, des yeux verts scrutateurs et un air renfrogné.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes là, Antonio?"

"J'ai rencontré ce jeune homme à la gare. On lui a vraisemblablement volé son portefeuille."

"Où étais-tu quand tu l'as remarqué?"

Lovino se sentit comme passé aux rayons X sous le regard d'Arthur qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, attendant sa réponse.

"A… A la gare Termini."

"D'où venais-tu?"

"Heu… D'un bar…"

"Quel bar?"

"Le… Marconi, je crois."

"Tu avais réglé ta consommation d'avance?"

"Oui, comment…?"

"Ah! En faisant ça, tu es devenu une cible de choix pour les Braginski."

"Les… Quoi?"

"Une bande… Pickpockets, cambrioleurs, un peu de commerce de drogues… Ils ne sont pas méchants. Il se trouve simplement qu'ils sévissent au Marconi et que tu étais une cible idéale. Je peux vous donner l'adresse de leur QG, tu devrais pouvoir récupérer ton portefeuille sans trop de problèmes."

Il griffonna une adresse sur un morceau d'une page de journal et le tendit à Lovino."

"Maintenant discutons du prix."

Lovino écarquilla les yeux. Antonio ne se laissa pas démonter.

"On t'a sorti de ton ennui." fit-il remarquer.

"Très juste." concéda Arthur. "Mais me sortir de mon ennui pour une affaire aussi ennuyeuse et banale est presque pire que de ne pas me sortir de mon ennui."

"Arthur…! C'est pas sympa, ça! Ecoute, Lovino n'a pas d'argent, et moi… Moi j'ai pas de liquide. Je te propose autre chose."

"Qu'as-tu à m'offrir?"

"Un rendez-vous avec Francis, peut-être?"

Arthur s'empourpra.

"No way I'd date this depraved frog again!"

"Tu es sûr? Il est déboussolé depuis que tu es parti, tu sais… Il répète sans arrêt que son cœur saigne et qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi."

"Il dit ça à chaque fois… Et puis il va faire les yeux doux au premier venu!" cracha Arthur.

"Il est libre demain soir."

"Dis-lui de venir ici. Pour se faire arranger le portrait, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr." répéta Antonio d'un air entendu. "Marché conclu?"

"Marché conclu. Maintenant, déguerpissez."

"Merci encore!" prit soin d'ajouter Antonio avec un grand sourire, avant de se lever, d'entraîner Lovino dans son sillage et de quitter l'appartement prestement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dehors et Lovino n'avait pas trop compris ce qui venait de se passer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Antonio laissa échapper un ricanement.

"Ca? C'était une façon efficace de payer en nature sans passer soi-même à la casserole!"

"J'avais compris, mais… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?"

"Arthur… L'ex du bassiste de mon groupe. Enfin, ex… Ils ont dû rompre une centaine de fois au cours des dix dernières années, et se rabibocher au moins autant de fois. Francis flirte avec tout le monde, mais il n'y a qu'Arthur qui compte pour lui. Arthur est fou de Francis, mais ne l'avouera jamais et trouve le moindre prétexte pour rompre, en sachant très bien qu'ils ne tiendront pas deux semaines séparés. Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes."

"On m'avait jamais dit que le monde des adultes était aussi tordu." fit Lovino, effaré.

"Oh, il est bien pire, ne t'en fais pas."

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Lovino déplia le morceau de journal et lut l'adresse indiquée. Antonio y jeta un œil.

"Je vois où c'est. Suis-moi."

Cette fois, Lovino ne se fit pas prier. Il avait mis un pied dans le monde d'Antonio, et aussi étrange qu'il avait pu trouver ce qu'il y avait découvert, il était curieux d'en voir plus.

oOo

L'immeuble où le papier d'Arthur les emmena en aurait fait reculer plus d'un. Illuminé par un seul néon faiblard, mangé par les tags, gardé par deux gros bras, c'était un club douteux et Lovino eut un mouvement de recul quand Antonio lui annonça:

"C'est ici."

"Ah… Ah. Et, hum, comment ça se passe? On tabasse les chiens de garde, on s'introduit dans le bâtiment et on espère qu'ils auront laissé mon portefeuille dans une vitrine, ou quoi?"

"Non… On peut leur demander de façon civilisée."

"Ouais, bha merci Arthur pour les informations incomplètes."

Mais déjà Antonio ne l'écoutait plus et prenait la direction des opérations.

"Salut les gars!" salua-t-il les deux hommes imposants qui gardaient l'entrée.  
Lovino se retint de se frapper le front. A moins que ses idées précédentes quant au degré d'implication d'Antonio dans le monde criminel ne soient avérées… Quel genre d'idiot aurait l'idée d'aborder des types pareils comme s'ils étaient potes depuis toujours?!

"Mon ami a perdu son portefeuille chez Marconi tout à l'heure. On nous a dit qu'on pourrait probablement le retrouver ici. Vous nous laissez entr…"

L'un des gardes le fit taire d'un direct du droit dans la joue. La tête d'Antonio fut projeté sur le côté. Il fit fonctionner sa mâchoire endolorie avec peine et le choc peint dans ses yeux brillants.

"Ouah… Ca c'était très fort, _amigo_."

"Tu veux qu'on recommence?"

"Hé!" intervint Lovino. "Hé, tout doux. On peut s'arranger… Comme des gens civilisés, hein, Tonio?"

"On voit que tu t'es pas mangé un poing dans la gueule…" grommela Antonio.

L'autre Cerbère fut contacté via son oreillette.

 _"Des problèmes à l'entrée?"_

"Deux rigolos qui souhaitent entrer."

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?"_

"Récupérer mon portefeuille."

"Le mioche dit qu'il veut récupérer son portefeuille."

 _"Comment il a eu cette adresse?"_

"Comment vous avez eu cette adresse?"

"Arthur… Kirkland." articula Antonio en massant sa joue meurtrie.

 _"Arthur! Camarades, vous auriez dû le dire tout de suite."_

Et là, Lovino se demanda vraiment quel genre d'amis Antonio fréquentait. On les fit entrer dans un couloir de béton, ils descendirent dans le club qui se trouvait bien entendu au sous-sol, sinon ce n'était pas suffisamment glauque. Là, perdu dans la fumée de cigarette, de cigare et autres substances parmi les plus illicites, trônant sur une banquette de cuir, les accueillit l'homme qui se présenta sous le nom d'Ivan Braginski.

"Des amis d'Arthur!" s'émerveilla-t-il. "Il m'a évité la prison, une fois. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, camarades. Mes excuses pour les désagréments à l'entrée. Un verre de réconfort?"

"Je viens récupérer mon portefeuille." coupa Lovino.

Antonio lui fit les gros yeux. Peut-être que se montrer discourtois avec un chef de gang n'était pas la plus brillante des idées.

"Récolté ce jour?"

"Oui. Au Marconi. Il est carré, en cuir brun."

Sur un geste de Braginski, une jeune femme blonde apporta l'objet sur un plateau.

"C'est bien cela. Merci et au…"

La main de Lovino n'atteignit jamais son bien. Braginski lui attrapa le poignet et lui offrit un sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

"Voyons, Camarade. Entre amis, on s'amuse. J'accepte de te rendre ton bien et son contenu… A une condition."

"Laquelle?" s'empressa de demander l'Italien.

"Nous allons jouer. Poker. Si vous gagnez, je te le rends. Sinon…"

Il leva les yeux vers Antonio et le détailla d'un regard appréciateur.

"Si vous perdez, je le garde, et je prendrai aussi la guitare que tu possèdes, Camarade."

"Quoi? Non, hors de question!" protesta Antonio.

Lovino lui asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia et grinça des dents:

"Tonio. Stai zitto. Et ne t'inquiète pas."

L'Espagnol écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce réellement un sourire diabolique qu'il voyait fleurir sur cette bouille d'ange? Lovino croyait-il réellement être capable de battre Ivan Braginski au poker?

"T'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais…" répliqua le musicien.  
On les installa à une table. La partie commença. Lovino n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Si Ivan Braginski croyait s'en prendre à une proie facile en s'attaquant à un adolescent, il lui démontrerait que la jeunesse n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été…

oOo

Lovino était le dernier à abattre ses cartes. Ivan avait eu une main intéressante. Antonio avait évidemment joué comme un débutant. Toris, l'autre adversaire, n'y avait pas mis beaucoup de cœur. Lovino était donc confiant, et triomphant. Il posa ses cartes sur la table, offrant à la vue un carré d'as.

La meilleure main de la table.

La tête de Braginski valut le détour. Son visage se décomposa et enfin il perdit son inquiétant sourire. A sa gauche, Toris dissimula le sien. Antonio serra littéralement Lovino dans ses bras, dans un élan de paternalisme pour sa bien-aimée guitare désormais sauvée, si bien que l'Italien vira au violet. Avant qu'Ivan n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Toris leur offrit les mises, chacun récupéra son bien avec plus ou moins de contentement, et les raccompagna dehors.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de l'endroit. Antonio babillait, sifflotait, dansait dans la rue en serrant sa guitare dans ses bras, et déposa même un baiser sonore sur la joue de Lovino alors que celui-ci recomptait les billets présents dans son portefeuille et remerciait le ciel d'y trouver le montant juste ainsi que tous ses papiers d'identité. A la manœuvre de l'Espagnol, il fronça les sourcils, mais fut bien vite distrait par l'air de béatitude sur le visage de son compagnon d'infortune, qui le prit par les épaules et demanda:

"Ah, Lovi! Que je suis heureux! Mais… Comment as-tu fait? La chance du débutant, ou bien…"

"Un de mes potes est américain. _Straight outta Vegas_."

"Tu as triché?" s'enquit Antonio, scandalisé.

"Qui, moi? Nan, du tout."

"Tu es sûr? Parce que s'ils s'en aperçoivent…"

"J'ai pas triché. J'ai employé à mon avantage certaines lois des probabilités. Probablement le seul truc intéressant qu'on m'ait appris en cours de maths."

"…Tu as quoi comme genre de prof de maths?"

"Elle est monégasque." rétorqua Lovino avec un haussement d'épaules. "Maintenant tu veux qu'on parle de tes amis?"

"Non, ça ira."

Antonio relâcha le jeune homme. Il était impressionné. Il l'avait pris pour un garçon impulsif et sanguin à première vue, mais dans l'adversité… Il avait conservé son sang-froid mieux que lui-même, et avait fait montre d'une capacité de concentration admirable.

"Bon. Ca fait un problème en moins sur ma liste, mais c'est pas mon portefeuille qui va me faire rentrer à Fiano."

"J'ai pas de voiture." objecta Antonio.

"Et je suppose qu'aucun de tes amis n'en a une?"

"Encore moins quand il est près d'une heure du matin. Tu supposes bien. "

"Au moins j'ai un portefeuille… Mais pas de portable, et pas de moyen de transport non plus. Je suppose qu'avec ma légendaire bonne fortune j'ai en plus hérité d'un guitariste sans domicile pour m'héberger pour la nuit, Monsieur Je-Suis-Impliqué?"

Antonio fit la moue. Il s'assit sur un banc public et Lovino resta debout devant lui, bras croisés, attendant sa réponse.

"C'est compliqué." avoua enfin Antonio. "Je vis à l'autre bout de la ville en collocation avec Francis et Gilbert, les gars de mon groupe. Mais, hum. On… On traverse un genre de… De crise, pour le moment. Et je n'ai pas trop envie de les affronter à cette heure-ci après la journée qu'on a eue."

"Ah. Donc ton histoire de rendez-vous arrangé, chez Arthur, c'était du pipeau."

"Non. Non, j'irai les voir, demain… J'essaierai. On verra. Mais… Pas ce soir."

"Et tu comptais dormir où, alors? Sur ce banc? Ouais, la classe.

Antonio retrouva le sourire. Faussement outré, il leva les yeux au ciel, reprit sa route en lançant:

"Ah, les jeunes! Tellement exigeants, de nos jours…"

oOo

Lovino eut presque à courir pour parvenir à suivre Antonio. Il l'emmenait dans un autre quartier. Ils marchèrent pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant que le plus âgé ne s'arrête devant un immeuble et commence à palper les briques de la façade. Après quelques secondes, d'une pierre disjointe des autres, il sortit un trousseau de clefs d'un air triomphant. Lovino cachait tant bien que mal son expression impressionnée. L'Espagnol ouvrit la porte d'entrée et invita une fois de plus Lovino à le précéder dans le bâtiment.

L'adolescent découvrit un hall de marbre et de moulures dorées. Un large escalier les mena jusqu'au premier étage, où Antonio utilisa la seconde clef pour déverrouiller une sobre porte de bois à côté de laquelle une sonnette donnait le nom du propriétaire.

 _Roderich Edelstein._

Lovino fronça les sourcils au nom qui ne ressemblait en rien à Fernandez Carriedo, mais entra quand même à la suite du guitariste dans un appartement moderne, sobre, et vraisemblablement hors de prix. Un duplex avec vaste terrasse et vue sur la Ville Eternelle, canapés de cuir, écran plat, innombrables bibliothèques, œuvres d'art, parquet ciré, immense piano à queue, cuisine équipée, dressing, et ne parlons même pas de la salle de bain. Le tout dans un style épuré, design et un rien m'as-tu-vu.

"C'est plus classe que le banc." accorda Lovino, qui avait peur de bouger de peur de casser quelque chose ou même de faire craquer le plancher. "Mais c'est pas chez toi."

"Oh, tu voulais qu'on fasse ça chez moi?"

"Qu'on fasse quoi?!" se braqua aussitôt un petit Italien cramoisi et gêné par le sous-entendu du musicien.

"Attendre ton train, bien sûr. En effet, je n'ai pas le… Plaisir… Ni même l'immense malchance d'habiter dans ce merveilleux écrin d'aristocrate. C'est l'appartement d'un… Ami, qui laisse toujours une clef en bas pour qui en aurait besoin. Roderich est actuellement en tournée des opéras européens et je fais partie des quelques personnes à qui il n'a pas peur de confier son petit trésor en son absence."

"Et il vit vraiment dans ce… Cet… Ce…"

"Oui, il y vit. Enfin, quand il n'est pas dans une autre capitale."

"Il s'emmerde pas."

"Non, en effet…" soupira Antonio.

Lovino trouva son ton étrange, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une horloge, qui indiquait une heure et demie du matin. Il refoula un bâillement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'horloge. Antonio lui indiqua le sofa. Lovino prit la précaution de se débarrasser de ses chaussures avant de faire un pas sur le parquet, ce qui fit sourire l'Espagnol. Il déposa sa guitare dans un coin près de l'entrée et ouvrit la marche vers les pièces de vie. Lovino s'y sentit tout de suite plus en confiance et se laissa tomber précautionneusement dans le canapé.

"Les heures ne passent pas en un battement de cils, tu sais?" fit remarquer Antonio en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Tu n'as pas quitté l'horloge des yeux depuis qu'on est arrivés ici."

"Je sais." rétorqua Lovino d'un air morne. "Mais j'aimerais bien que les heures passent plus vite. Et en même temps, pas, parce que pour le moment le vieux ignore ma trahison. Dans quelques heures, même si je rentre chez moi… Hé bien j'y trouverai mon grand-père, furax."

Il soupira.

"Je n'aurais pas dû venir… J'aurais dû rester."

"Pourquoi es-tu venu, si ça te cause autant d'ennuis?" l'interrogea Antonio. "Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr." ajouta-t-il, car il commençait à cerner le caractère de son protégé.

Lovino replia ses jambes sur son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Antonio s'en voulut directement. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un motif qui mettait Lovino dans un état de joie intense.

"Ma copine repartait en Belgique ce soir. Enfin. Ex copine serait peut-être plus approprié."

"Tu étais venu pour rompre?"

"Non. Pour essayer de la retenir. Mais… Elle est partie, pas vrai? Je suppose que ça veut dire que tout est fini."

"Je suis désolé…"

"Bha. Ne sois pas idiot. Je sais qu'au fond tu penses que c'est qu'un amour de jeunesse, et que le monde s'arrêtera pas de tourner pour ça. Que dans deux mois je l'aurai oubliée."

"Non, je ne le pense pas. Peut-être que ce sera le cas. Mais à chaque âge ses préoccupations. Je sais qu'à 17 ans les amourettes, ça peut être sérieux. Même si tu ne finiras peut-être pas ta vie avec cette personne. C'est normal d'en souffrir, Lovino. Ne dédaigne pas les soucis de ton temps. N'essaie pas de leur donner une dimension adulte, ou de les aborder comme un adulte, parce que ça ne t'aidera pas à les résoudre."

Lovino médita un instant ces sages paroles. Oui, il avait tendance à vouloir être plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. A jouer l'adulte. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le confonde avec son frère qui, lui, était encore un enfant. Alors il prenait des responsabilités, ou en tout cas, il essayait. Mais Antonio avait raison. Parfois, il fallait simplement aborder les choses comme il le fallait. Il eut un minuscule sourire nostalgique.

"C'est une étudiante d'échange." commença-t-il. "Elle vient de Belgique. Toute l'école était sous le charme, bien sûr, tu vois le genre. Elle est étrangère, vraiment mignonne, intelligente et elle a un accent adorable quand elle parle italien. Elle était dans ma classe… Et j'ai fait partie de ses admirateurs. Voilà. Je suppose que c'est la chance, mais c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Et voilà. Huit mois. Et puis elle est partie. Je savais que ça allait arriver, mais j'ai repoussé l'échéance jusqu'au bout. On s'était pas dit adieu, parce que pour moi son départ n'était pas encore réel, tu vois? Mais hier soir elle m'a appelé. Elle prenait le train aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais, mais je suis quand même venu. Lui dire au revoir, lui demander de rester. C'était foutu d'avance."

Il revoyait le visage de Louise, à travers la vitre du taxi qui l'emmènerait à l'aéroport. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver les siens, elle se retenait de pleurer. Lovino lui avait rendu les choses beaucoup plus difficiles en demandant de passer sa dernière journée en Italie ensemble. Pour rien, au final. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de rester, et c'était matériellement impossible, de toute façon.

"Tu la reverras." l'encouragea Antonio.

"Peut-être."

Antonio leva les yeux au ciel. Cet adolescent était borné…

Lovino décida de détourner la conversation de sa petite personne et de la recentrer sur son hôte. Qui n'était pas réellement son hôte, mais c'était compliqué…

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi? Il s'est passé quoi, avec tes colocataires?"

Antonio n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il prit son temps.

"Je vis avec les membres de mon groupe. Francis est bassiste. Gilbert est batteur, et chanteur. On traverse une crise, pour le moment, c'est tout. Le groupe ne marche pas fort. Alors je m'interroge. Je me demande si ça vaut la peine de continuer ainsi. Bien sûr, je ne le fais pas pour la reconnaissance, mais pour l'amour de la musique. Ca plaît à qui sait apprécier. Mais je prends notre impopularité comme une occasion de tester de nouvelles choses, d'expérimenter plus loin, de se démarquer de la jeune scène rock. Mes comparses, au contraire… S'obstinent à continuer de la même façon, comme on l'a toujours fait, comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait. Je me suis disputé ce matin avec Gilbert, on s'est presque empoigné. Et je m'en veux, bien sûr, mais j'ai pas envie de m'excuser tout de suite. Je ne suis pas le seul en tort, dans l'histoire." conclut Antonio.

Il baissa les yeux, contempla ses mains un moment. Rien de tout ça n'échappa à Lovino, qui comprit qu'Antonio craignait sa réaction. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à d'autres questions à ce sujet. Alors il y avait probablement plus, mais le guitariste n'était pas prêt à tout lui confier. Ils restaient des étrangers, après tout. Aussi ne posa-t-il pas plus de questions.  
Le silence tomba sur eux pendant quelques minutes, que l'Italien trouva très gênantes. Il réalisait l'improbabilité de leur position. Deux étrangers qui s'étaient rencontrés selon les obscures lois du hasard, qui se retrouvaient à partager un canapé dans l'appartement d'une tierce personne, après avoir disputé une partie de poker contre un malfrat notoire du coin. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire? Qu'avaient-ils même en commun? Lui, l'adolescent au cœur brisé mais pas trop, quand même, parce qu'il voulait être et paraître fort, et lui, le guitariste au regard jovial et mélancolique qui cachait plus de choses que Lovino n'imaginait probablement.

Le ventre d'Antonio gargouilla, mettant fin par la même occasion aux considérations du plus jeune. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'Espagnol eut un rire nerveux, puis il se leva et inspecta la cuisine. Le frigo était vide. Roderich n'avait rien laissé de périssable avant son départ. Il laissa échapper un soupir, et son ventre protesta à nouveau.  
"Je vais devoir sortir, apparemment…"

"Quoi?"

"Pour aller chercher à manger. Tu as faim?"

"Hors de question que je reste ici tout seul! Et si tu étais un truand et que tu demandais à tes potes de venir m'assassiner? Hein? On dit toujours de pas se fier aux inconnus!"

Antonio sourit, amusé, et haussa les épaules.

"Il y a des façons tellement plus romantiques de me dire que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Lovi…"

"Ne m'appelle pas Lovi, Bastardo."

"Seulement si tu ne me traites pas de bâtard."

"Marché conclu."

"Tu m'accompagnes, alors? Lovino?"

L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds et sauta dans ses chaussures. Machinalement, Antonio attrapa sa guitare.

"Je te suis."

oOo

Ils échouèrent finalement sur un banc, une fois encore. Assis côte à côte, des barquettes brûlantes remplies de sauce et de préparations chinoises sur les genoux. Forcés de manger avec les doigts, se les brûlant au passage. Lovino râlait doucement à propos des détails pratiques, mais il devait avouer –au moins mentalement– que manger lui faisait du bien et le requinquait un tant soit peu.

"Rouleaux de printemps. Tu veux goûter?" proposa Antonio.

Lovino, aux prises avec un petit pain, avala avant de répondre:

"Pourquoi pas?"

Antonio lui présenta la spécialité, et l'Italien mordit dedans avec conviction. L'adulte eut un sourire attendri, et Lovino détourna les yeux. Ils terminèrent de manger en silence.

"Dis-moi que tu as des serviettes…" se lamenta Lovino en fixant, consterné, ses doigts souillés de sauce.

Le guitariste, qui avait su garder ses mains plus ou moins propres, attrapa celle du jeune homme et entreprit de débarrasser ses doigts de la sauce en les effleurant de ses lèvres. Lovino écarquilla les yeux, mais le laissa faire, peut-être trop choqué pour réagir. Quand Antonio eut terminé son ouvrage, il enfouit ses doigts dans les poches de son pantalon. La gêne le gagna une fois de plus. Quelle énigme que ce musicien bienheureux mais mélancolique, flirtant et pourtant pas entreprenant!

Il chercha quelque chose pour se changer les idées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la guitare d'Antonio, posée entre eux contre le banc.  
"Pourquoi tu as emmené ta guitare? Tellement accro que tu peux pas t'en passer pour manger?"

"Non… C'était un réflexe. Mais au moins, je pourrai te jouer des sérénades toute la nuit!"

"Pff!"

"Tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait honneur, tout à l'heure, dans la gare."

"Je ne suis pas un fan de Metallica."

"Monsieur a ses exigences!" siffla Antonio avec ironie. "Très bien. Que voudrais-tu entendre?"

Il ouvrit l'étui, juste assez pour en sortir l'instrument, qu'il mit en position et accorda.

"Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu voudrais entendre."

"Je ne sais pas." avoua Lovino. "Rien ne me vient en tête pour le moment."

"Tu n'as pas un artiste favori?"

"Pas vraiment. Mon grand-père adore les vieilles chansons, moi… Je choisis ce que je préfère parmi ce qu'il m'offre d'écouter."

"Et que préfères-tu?"

"J'écoute pas mal de jazz."

Antonio sembla réfléchir un instant, passant probablement en revue son répertoire du genre. Son visage se fendit de son sourire lumineux et il annonça fièrement:

"J'en ai une pour toi."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Oh, non, tu chantes, en plus?" s'étonna Lovino.

"Je suis presque parfait, tu devrais t'en être rendu compte!" répliqua l'Espagnol avec un clin d'œil.

Ses doigts commencèrent à gratter les cordes de l'instrument, et Lovino se tut respectueusement. Il reconnut bientôt les accords d'une chanson de Nat King Cole qu'il aimait beaucoup; _The Lonely One_. La voix d'Antonio était moins grave, moins profonde que celle du jazzman, mais elle rendait très bien. Plus… Fraîche, peut-être, plus ironique, mais plus douce, elle résonna aux oreilles de Lovino d'une façon très agréable. Il remarqua toutefois que les paroles avaient quelque peu changé…

 _There is a very quiet boy, they call the lonely one_

 _There's sorrow in his face and sadness in his eyes_

 _And if she looks into the heart within the lonely one_

 _She'll find it's been deceived by broken vows and lies_

 _Is it good to have pride with a longing to hide_

 _All your heartaches and fears?_

 _Is it wise to be cold and to struggle to hold back the tears?_

 _If she could only see the boy they call the lonely one_

 _She'd know that since she's gone, the lonely one is you…_

Lovino n'apprécia pas vraiment les changements que l'Espagnol apporta aux paroles originales. Peut-être parce que la voix aux accents mélancoliques et le rythme lent, triste de la chanson trahissait trop ses propres sentiments. Le jeune homme solitaire devenait l'adolescent seul et perdu rencontré à la gare. Le chagrin et la tristesse étaient les siens. Antonio avait percé à jour son orgueil qui l'empêchait de pleurer, sa fierté qui lui dictait d'être fort et de prendre la chose à la légère. Celle qui était partie devenait Louise. Mais Antonio se trompait. Elle n'avait rompu aucune promesse, elle n'avait pas menti. Elle avait simplement suivi son destin, destin que Lovino avait oublié de prendre en compte dans ses calculs. Et il s'était retrouvé seul au départ de Louise, oui…

Antonio reprenait le premier couplet quand Lovino l'interrompit, blessé.

"Tu ne veux pas plutôt me faire écouter une composition personnelle?"

Antonio s'arrêta aussitôt, déçu que son compagnon n'ait pas apprécié la reprise qu'il trouvait pourtant excellente et terriblement appropriée –peut-être un peu trop appropriée, ce qui était justement le problème?– à la situation de Lovino.

"Nous sommes un groupe de rock and roll. Ce ne serait pas nous faire justice que de me produire devant toi seul, avec une guitare sèche et sans notre chanteur attitré. Sa voix correspond plus à nos morceaux que la mienne."

"Ne te débine pas, tu veux? On dit que les groupes de rock composent les plus belles ballades."

Le guitariste fut vaincu par l'argument qui flattait son orgueil. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge.

"J'accepte de te livrer en exclusivité un morceau… Mais tu le gardes pour toi, et tu ne te moques pas, parce qu'il est tout nouveau et je ne l'ai pas encore beaucoup travaillé."

Il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts et les positionna sur les cordes. A nouveau, Lovino resta muet. Les notes teintées de désespoir s'élevèrent, et la voix d'Antonio se fit plus profonde, plus émue aussi. Le morceau évoquait un cœur brisé, un amour déçu, un amant volé, et un pianiste.

L'Italien eut une drôle d'impression. Cette chanson émouvait le musicien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, plus qu'il n'était normal. Peut-être avait-elle une signification particulière à ses yeux? Il laissa les dernières notes mourir sous ses doigts, et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son public, les émeraudes étaient embuées de larmes qui refusèrent de couler.

Lovino demeura muet pendant une bonne minute, ne sachant comment réagir. Son aîné chassa les larmes d'un geste de la main, et enfin l'Italien se décida à parler.

"Tu es l'auteur de cette chanson, n'est-ce pas? C'est toi qui écris pour le groupe, je me trompe?"

"…Tu as raison. Gilbert chante, mais… Moi, j'écris."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré cette chanson?"

Le regard d'Antonio le fuit. Il avait l'air peiné et blessé, mais il répondit quand même.

"J'avais un ami… Un ami d'enfance. Roderich."

"L'aristocrate au duplex?!"

"En personne!" confirma l'Espagnol avec un petit sourire. "J'ai… J'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui. Dans le genre gros faible, bien sûr. J'ai rencontré Gilbert et Francis au lycée, on a monté le groupe au cours de notre dernière année, et, hum… Je leur ai présenté Roderich, il est musicien aussi, après tout. Sauf qu'il s'est mis à fréquenter Gilbert, et que... J'ai dû me faire à cette idée. Ç'a été douloureux. Cette chanson est à son sujet. Notre dispute de ce matin, c'était pour ça."

"Il ne savait pas?" fit Lovino, surpris.

"Non. Mais Gilbert a compris, et il refuse de la chanter. Il m'en veut de l'avoir écrite, il l'a mal pris, alors que c'est moi qui suis blessé, dans l'histoire…"

"Roderich était au courant?"

"Non plus."

"Et ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont… Ensemble?"

"Deux ans…"

"Deux ans…! Cazzo, Tonio, tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un! Le Francis, dans l'histoire, il sert à quoi?"

"…Tu as raison. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je pensais que le mettre en chanson minimiserait les dégâts. C'était mieux que de cracher le morceau brutalement. Un jour ou l'autre, il fallait que ça sorte pour que je puisse passer à autre chose, et… C'est sorti. "

"Et tu es passé à autre chose?" s'enquit Lovino de but en blanc.

"Non, mais maintenant, je suis prêt. Qui sait. La bonne personne courra peut-être vers moi un jour ou l'autre. Et maintenant, je serai capable de la reconnaître."

Lovino croisa les bras, visiblement peu satisfait par cette vision des choses.

"Pourquoi tu ne décides pas plutôt de te battre pour trouver cette personne, au lieu d'attendre qu'elle te coure après? Avec un peu de bonne volonté, toi aussi tu peux être heureux et leur prouver que toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur malgré les souffrances qu'ils t'ont infligées!"

Antonio eut un petit rire. Son regard s'attarda sur la rue, devant eux, calme et silencieuse à l'exception des éclats de voix de son compère. Lovino oubliait un détail… En recherchant le bonheur à tout prix, on risquait de passer à côté des réels petits bonheurs quotidiens. Et il fallait s'entendre sur "le bonheur". Il revêtait un sens totalement différent pour chacun. Si pour l'Italien, c'était une relation stable, il n'en allait pas de même pour Antonio. Et puis… L'Espagnol l'avait compris de sa propre expérience. Le bonheur se pourchassait, mais n'était pas pour autant atteint un jour. Autant ne pas en commencer la quête.

"Ah, garde tes illusions, Lovino, garde-les le plus longtemps possible. J'oubliais presque que tu n'es qu'un enfant… Un jour peut-être tu te rendras compte que la vie, ce n'est pas qu'un seul combat, mais une multitude. Et que tu ne peux pas tous les mener. Tu dois choisir tes batailles. Et te faire à l'idée que certaines choses ne dépendent pas de toi, ni même des lois des probabilités, et que ce n'est pas grave. Que des choses te décevront, toujours, mais que ce n'est pas grave. Que tout ne sera pas rose en même temps… Mais que tu peux toujours améliorer la situation en réglant les problèmes un par un. Le reste suivra. J'ai choisi mon combat, Lovi. Je veux vivre pour la musique. Gilbert a choisi Roderich et l'amour. On travaille tous deux à un avenir meilleur en fonction de nos priorités."

"Et donc toi tu as mis l'amour de côté." traduisit Lovino.

"Non. J'en suis guéri pour un moment. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux simplement plus avoir le cœur brisé. C'est stupide à dire, mais j'en ai trop souffert la dernière fois, et pendant trop longtemps."

"Sortez les violons…" commenta l'adolescent avec sarcasme, sentant qu'Antonio avait besoin de se détendre un peu.

"Dit celui qui se la joue mélodramatique au point de venir à Rome pour retenir sa dulcinée." renchérit Antonio avec un sourire entendu.

"On est au moins aussi mélodramatique l'un que l'autre, Monsieur J'écris-une-chanson-pour-soigner-mon-chagrin-d'amour-d'il-y-a-deux-ans."

"…Et si on marchait, hum?"

"Tu es à court de réparties."

"Pas du tout. On marche?"

"Pour aller où?"

"Tu as déjà vu la Fontaine de Trevi, de nuit?"

oOo

Sept minutes de métro plus tard, ils y étaient. Lovino ne s'était encore jamais baladé dans la Ville Eternelle de nuit, ses visites se limitant généralement à des escapades diurnes pour faire du shopping, visiter un musée avec Papy Vargas le féru d'art, ou, à la rigueur, manger un bout dans un restaurant. Se promener à Rome la nuit n'offrait pas la certitude de se retrouver seul, encore moins sur les places de monuments célèbres, mais on y respirait mieux. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes sur la mythique Piazza di Trevi. Ils s'assirent sur la margelle. Dans la poche de son jean, Lovino récupéra une pièce de monnaie insignifiante. Finalement, il appréciait cette visite inopinée à Rome. Antonio était… Sympathique. Attachant, voilà. Plus ils discutaient, et plus il se disait que finalement, ils avaient plus en commun qu'il ne l'avait cru à la base.

"Tu as une pièce?" demanda-t-il au musicien.

"Pour faire quoi?"

Lovino leva les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec de la monnaie devant la Fontaine de Trevi?!"

"Ah! Mais c'est un truc de touriste, ça."

"Ca veut dire qu'on reviendra."

"Hé bien, oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de revenir, je vis ici."

"Donne-moi une pièce."

"Tu en as déjà une!"

"Ferme-la, fais ce que je te dis!"

Antonio, sourcils froncés et arborant la mimique d'incompréhension candide qui faisait probablement sa renommée, s'exécuta et déposa une pièce de dix centimes dans la paume ouverte de Lovino. En fermant les yeux, le jeune homme jeta les deux pièces par-dessus son épaule, dans l'eau.

"Pourquoi tu voulais une de mes pièces?"

"Pour être sûr que je revienne, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouve. Je t'aime bien, Tonio." avoua Lovino en rougissant légèrement.

"Ah! Je fais cet effet à beaucoup de gens." éluda l'Espagnol en riant.

"Et modeste, avec ça!"

Antonio ne releva pas et préféra contempler les quelques touristes qui avaient fait, comme eux, l'effort de venir admirer le monument de nuit. Lovino suivit son regard, silencieux. Les échos de leurs conversations précédentes se mêlaient dans son esprit. Les chansons lui revenaient en tête, et il ne put retenir une réflexion:

"Tu devrais régler cet histoire."

"Hum? Quelle histoire?"

"Roderich. Tu dis que tu es prêt à passer à autre chose, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait résolu. Tu as écris la chanson… Mais Gilbert refuse de la chanter. C'est quoi, l'intérêt de tout ça, si Roderich n'est jamais au courant? Tu devrais lui chanter."

"Je n'y tiens pas. Gilbert me tuerait."

"Il ne peut pas comprendre que quelqu'un d'autre avant lui ait succombé aux charmes d'un homme qu'il a la chance d'avoir pour lui? Dans ce cas, c'est une statue, pas un humain. Tu sais, une sculpture. Avec un cœur de pierre."

"Non, il est humain, c'est juste qu'il est… Enfin… Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'il a peur des sentiments si forts que j'avais pour Roderich, jadis."

"Hé bien, on s'en fout, de Gilbert. C'est avec Roderich que tu aurais dû régler tes comptes dès le début. Chante-lui."

"Il est à Vienne." objecta Antonio.

Lovino prit la liberté de fouiller dans la poche du pantalon de son homologue et en sortit le téléphone portable.

"Il ne répondra pas, il est à l'Opéra!"

"Hé bien tant pis. Il recevra le message quand même!"

Antonio céda avec un sourire à peine dissimulé. Lovino ajoutait une touche de romanesque à tout… Il sortit sa guitare de son étui, s'assit en tailleur, échauffa sa voix. Pendant ce temps, son compagnon cherchait dans son répertoire le numéro de Roderich, l'appela, et se chargea du message d'introduction quand il fut aiguillé sur la boîte vocale du pianiste.

"Roderich? Ici Lovino Vargas. Un inconnu, tout à fait. Mais j'ai rencontré ce type de ta connaissance. Bizarre, mais attachant. Ouais, Antonio. Il a un truc à te dire. Ecoute attentivement, et ensuite, il pourra prendre un nouveau départ."

Antonio souriait malgré lui en entendant la voix dure et cinglante de Lovino l'introduire. Quand il se tut, le musicien commença à gratter sa guitare, allongeant volontairement l'introduction pour que les quelques personnes présentes le remarquent et se taisent pour l'écouter dans cette atmosphère privilégiée. On entendait à peine le clapotis de l'eau. Lovino lui tendait le téléphone, à hauteur de sa poitrine pour capter du mieux qu'il pouvait et le son de sa voix, et les notes de musique produites par l'instrument.

Il commença à chanter, en espérant ne pas trembler; c'était quand même l'homme qu'il avait aimé et pour qui il avait écrit cette chanson qui entendrait sa performance… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les accords, l'ambiance magique et irréelle de cette nuit-là.

 _We met a long time ago_

 _Now I have to let you go_

 _Go, and play the piano_

 _For he'll listen better than me_

 _Or at least he'll make you happy_

 _I loved you a long time ago_

 _Now I should let you go_

 _Go and play the piano_

 _For him while I die inside_

 _'Cause you're leaving me behind_

 _You hurt me years ago_

 _You'd never know, so_

 _Go and play the piano_

 _For you taught me_

 _I had the right to be happy_

 _We were friends a long time ago_

 _Now I'm letting you go_

 _Love, and play the piano_

 _Be happy, and so I'll be_

 _It's the last goodbye you'll hear_

 _From me…_

Il avait eu l'idée du dernier couplet tout en chantant. Et il l'avait improvisé. La chanson avait plus de sens ainsi. Il disait adieu à son ancien amour, lui donnait l'autorisation d'être heureux en dépit de la peine qu'il lui avait causée, et tournait lui-même la page. C'était mieux ainsi.

Les dernières notes moururent. Lovino termina l'appel. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ç'avait été… Puissant. Emouvant. Antonio avait vécu sa chanson, ressenti les paroles. Le public en était resté sans voix, immobile. L'Italien lui-même en était tout retourné. Mais Antonio le regarda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'attira contre lui en une étreinte maladroite –et inconfortable puisque Lovino recevait le manche de la guitare dans l'épaule. Enfin, il le laissa s'écarter.  
"Merci, Lovi. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant de bien. Mais… Je me sens mieux. Libéré d'un poids immense."

"Je te l'avais dit, cretino!" rit Lovino. "Il faut toujours m'écouter."

Autour d'eux, les gens murmuraient. Quelques-uns s'approchaient pour remercier et féliciter le musicien, qui reçut les compliments avec une joie évidente mêlée de gêne. Bientôt, on les laissa.

"Et maintenant?" demanda Antonio en se tournant à nouveau vers son protégé lorsque sa dernière admiratrice s'éloigna.

"Maintenant quoi? Tu veux faire un remake de la Dolce Vita?" répliqua Lovino, amusé.

"Non." assura Antonio. "Je ne suis pas mentalement préparé à te voir en robe du soir."

"Et je ne suis pas prêt d'en enfiler une!"

"Ca pourrait être amusant…" suggéra le guitariste.

"Objectivement, je crois que j'aurais l'air ridicule et nettement moins scandaleux qu'Anita Ekberg."

"Ce n'est pas faux. Quand tu penses que cette scène a défrayé la chronique…"

"Les critiques de l'époque retomberaient raides morts s'ils voyaient certains films de nos jours. Et on appelle ça le progrès…"

"On ne peut pas toujours vivre dans le passé, il faut bien avancer à un moment ou l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, plus tard, Lovi?"

Ledit Lovi prit moyennement bien le surnom et d'un geste rapide de la main, il éclaboussa le dos d'Antonio, qui lâcha un "ha!" surpris.

"C'est traître!" se plaignit-il.

"On avait un marché, et tu l'as enfreint au moins une douzaine de fois depuis."

"Et pour ça, tu veux que j'attrape froid?"

"Petite nature?" s'amusa Lovino.

Antonio frissonna.

"Alors? Tes projets d'avenir?"

"Je ne sais pas." avoua honteusement l'Italien.

"Comment ça?"

"Je n'y ai plus réfléchi depuis des mois." confessa Lovino d'une toute petite voix. "Tant que j'étais avec Louise, je… Je ne voyais comme avenir que son départ, et ça me paraissait tellement loin… J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y aurait rien après."

"Mais il y a quelque chose."

"Excellente capacité de réflexion, Carriedo." grinça Lovino.

"Alors, quoi? On prend tous les deux un nouveau départ?"

"Il me reste un an de lycée." éluda l'adolescent. "Après, j'irai probablement à l'université. Pour faire quoi, je n'en sais rien encore. Je me dis que j'ai encore un an pour me décider… Mais je me connais, je vais remettre la décision au lendemain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque trop tard. Exactement comme j'ai fait avec Louise. Ca m'angoisse déjà…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais devenir quand tu étais petit?"

Lovino rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

"…Ecrivain…"

"Ecrivain?" s'extasia Antonio. "Mais c'est génial! Pourquoi ça te gêne? C'est pas comme si tu avais répondu footballeur!"

"Non, mais je peux pas dire que je _vais_ devenir écrivain. Ce serait présomptueux. Alors je _voudrais_ devenir écrivain, mais qui sait si j'y arriverai? Il y a tellement d'appelés et si peu d'élus…"

"Tu écris beaucoup?"

Lovino eut un haussement d'épaules.  
"Ca dépend. Il faut bien que je trouve un remède à la routine incroyablement ennuyeuse que constitue la vie d'un adolescent de 17 ans."

"C'est si terrible?"

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas? J'aimerais tellement laisser cette époque derrière moi, moi aussi…"

"…Et un jour tu te rendras compte que c'étaient tes meilleures années."

"Peut-être."

"Ne grandis pas trop vite, Lovino."

Ils en étaient là. Un adulte mélancolique, regrettant ses jeunes années, et un enfant qui voulait grandir, cesser d'être un lycéen comme tous les autres, commencer sa propre histoire en toute liberté. Lovino rejeta la tête en arrière, observa le ciel résolument noir au-dessus des lumières de la ville.

"Ca ne te manque jamais, les étoiles, Antonio?" demanda-t-il enfin. "Moi, si. Petit, j'habitais à la campagne. Et maintenant, une petite ville. On ne les voit pas du tout ici…"

Antonio leva les yeux, lui aussi. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

"C'est vrai. Mais avec un peu de chance, on trouve nos propres étoiles. Des personnes qui brillent, même la nuit. Qui te guident, qui t'inspirent, te réconfortent même si tu n'as rien à leur offrir en échange."

"Elles sont rares." objecta amèrement Lovino.

"Mais elles sont là." assura l'autre. "Quand tu ne les attends plus, quand tu ne les espères plus, tu en trouves une. Tu vois, là? C'est Al Tarf, du Cancer."

Lovino était assez impressionné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Est-ce que tu as trouvé tes étoiles, Lovi?"

"J'en avais une." répondit lentement le jeune homme. "Mais elle est partie."

"Elle reviendra… Ca leur prend parfois du temps. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à lever les yeux. Et même si tu ne les vois pas, il y a des milliers d'étoiles qui seront là pour être la tienne."

Quand Lovino leva les yeux, il ne vit qu'Antonio. Antonio et son sourire lumineux malgré la nuit…

oOo

Ils avaient quitté Trevi, et avaient marché jusqu'à la Piazza Venezia. Lovino, un peu fatigué par leur promenade –et peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis environ 24 heures– s'était assis sur les marches du Vittoriano. Antonio n'avait pas rangé sa guitare, prêt à combler chacun de leurs silences par des notes variées et enchanteresses. Il commença bientôt à jouer _Besame Mucho_. Lovino ne parlait pas l'espagnol, à peine baragouinait-il quelques mots, mais il comprenait très bien le sens de cette chanson. La voix de son compagnon était magique et hypnotisante dans sa langue natale, c'était probablement la prestation préférée de Lovino depuis leur rencontre. Les mots roulaient sur ses lèvres avec douceur. Il chantait à voix basse, Lovino l'entendait à peine. Il tendait l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle auditif et ses yeux étaient rivés sur les doigts qui manipulaient délicatement les cordes.

"Dois-je prendre cette chanson au pied de la lettre?" demanda doucement Lovino.

Antonio lui sourit et continua.

 _Besame, besame mucho_

 _Como si fuera esta noche_

 _La ultima vez_

'"Tu le ferais?" s'enquit-il ensuite, lors d'une phase instrumentale.

"Pourquoi pas?"

Antonio haussa les épaules.

"Je suis bi, Tonio."

"Ah."

Ca changeait tout pour l'Espagnol. Oh, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une nuit partagée, même pas, quelques heures à peine. Et après? Ils ne se reverraient pas. Probablement pas, en tout cas. En dépit de la promesse de Lovino, lorsqu'il avait jeté les pièces dans la Fontaine de Trevi. Antonio ne croyait pas vraiment au hasard, ni au destin. Alors ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais. Mais il y avait cette alchimie entre eux… Comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés et compris. Antonio avait pu ouvrir son cœur à un étranger qui n'en était plus vraiment un, et Lovino avait fait de même. Il se sentait plus proche de lui que de beaucoup de personnes qu'il voyait tous les jours. Entre eux, il y avait cette honnêteté, cette franchise… Ils se parlaient sans détour, sans faux-semblant, sans prendre de gants, ce qui devenait trop rare à leur époque. Lovino était pourtant si jeune encore, et si déterminé déjà. Il ne savait pas encore combien il était exceptionnel. Combien les personnes comme lui étaient rares, et précieuses, de nos jours.

Il en oublia presque de recommencer à chanter. Il s'en rappela juste à temps.

 _Piensa que tal vez manana_

 _Yo ya estare lejos_

 _Muy lejos de ti_

 _Besame, besame mucho_

 _Como si fuera esta noche_

 _La ultima vez_

 _Besame, besame mucho_

 _Que tengo miedo a tenerte_

 _Y perderte otra vez…_

Il se tut, et seul le silence lui répondit. Son regard s'attarda sur la magnifique place, devant eux, et enfin il risqua un œil du côté de Lovino. L'Italien lui souriait, la chanson lui avait plu. Pour la peine, et sans trop y réfléchir, il lui offrit un bref baiser. Le musicien n'eut même pas le temps d'envisager l'approfondir ou le lui rendre, que déjà l'adolescent s'était écarté avec un sourire satisfait et des joues légèrement rosies. Le guitariste avait tout juste eut le temps d'apprécier la douceur et la fraîcheur des lèvres de son compagnon, la tendresse avec laquelle il lui avait donné ce baiser.

Au loin, une église sonna 3 heures du matin. Lovino étouffa un bâillement. Antonio, attendri, décréta:

"On rentre."

Le jeune homme n'opposa aucune résistance. La fatigue commençait à avoir raison de son humeur rebelle et ses paupières se fermeraient toutes seules s'il écoutait une autre chanson sans rien d'autre à faire que se laisser bercer par la musique. Antonio l'emmena vers une station de métro, estimant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état de retraverser la ville à pied.

oOo

De retour dans l'appartement de Roderich, Lovino s'affala dans le canapé. Antonio, quant à lui, explora plus avant et, à côté de l'écran plat, dénicha un chargeur de téléphone portable.

"Distrait, Roderich, comme toujours." rit-il doucement face à l'étourderie de son ami qui avait quitté la maison sans un gadget pourtant nécessaire. "Lovi?"

"Bastardo?"

"Ca pourrait t'être utile."

Revigoré, Lovino bondit sur ses pieds et arracha le chargeur des mains de son colocataire d'un soir. Il extirpa son portable de la poche de son pantalon et s'assit en tailleur à côté de la première prise de courant qui capta son regard. Enfin, ce stupide fruit de la technologie daigna s'allumer. Quelques instants plus tard, il recevait un message. Un message de Louise.

 _Bien rentrée! Le pays est vide sans toi… Je t'aime._

 _Ca te dirait de venir pendant les vacances?_

 _Tu me manques déjà._

 _Lou._

Antonio lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il guetta la réaction de Lovino. Un maigre sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Italien, mais il disparut bien vite au profit d'un long soupir.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Tu n'es pas content? Tu vas la revoir!"

"Est-ce que ça sert seulement à quelque chose?"

"Mais bien sûr! Lovi, ce sont des moments précieux que tu pourrais passer avec elle, à l'étranger en plus, qui deviendront des souvenirs inoubliables!"

"Mais même si on n'a pas rompu, notre relation est foutue, non?" fit Lovino tout bas, alarmé. "Avec la distance… Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, hein."

"Ces dictons sont vieux comme le monde…" tenta d'objecter Antonio.

"Mais c'est pas pour rien qu'on s'en souvient." contra l'autre. "J'ai envie de saisir chaque occasion pour la revoir, vraiment. Pendant l'été, ce sera encore possible. Mais… Après? Je devrai me rendre à l'évidence, un jour ou l'autre. Je suis déjà conscient de la vanité de notre histoire."

"A toi, à vous de faire de votre mieux pour lui donner un sens. Peut-être pas dans le présent, mais dans l'avenir. Pour que votre histoire n'ait pas été vaine, mais ait forgé de nouveaux individus, grandis. On ne choisit pas qui on aime, Lovino. Ca te tombe dessus, c'est tout. Ca craint, mais c'est comme ça."

Lovino médita ces paroles un moment, avant d'asséner un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule du guitariste.

"Pourquoi tu as toujours réponse à tout, philosophe de gare?"

Antonio rit à son tour, mais fut coupé dans son élan par une découverte de Lovino.

"Mon grand-père m'a appelé! Oh, merda…"

"Où est-il passé, en fait?"

"Il est parti assister au vernissage d'une exposition d'art, à Milan. Il est peintre, à ses heures… Il m'a laissé un message."

 _"Bonsoir Lovino, j'espère que tout se passe bien avec Feli. L'exposition s'est très bien passée, mais je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je resterai un jour de plus à Milan. J'ai rencontré un critique d'art allemand avec qui j'ai sympathisé, nous avons rendez-vous demain pour que je lui montre mes toiles. Je reviendrai plus tard que prévu. Je vous embrasse tous les deux, dormez bien! Papy Romeo."_

"Il a l'air sympa." commenta Antonio quand la voix joviale et inquiète du grand-père Vargas se tut.

"Il est un peu spécial. Mais, oui, il est gentil."

"Quel âge à ton frère, au fait?"

"Douze ans…"

"Ah! Mais alors, ce n'est pas si grave s'il est resté seul cette nuit, si? Je veux dire, si ç'avait été un bambin de quatre ou cinq ans, j'aurais compris que tu t'en veuilles, mais… C'est presque un grand."

"Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé mon petit frère seul s'il avait été si petit, cretino?" grinça Lovino. "Il m'a envoyé un message, lui aussi."

 _Fratello! Tout va bien! J'ai mangé des pasta, puis j'ai peint, maintenant je suis fatigué et je vais me coucher. Buona note!_

"Oh, quel petit ange. Il s'est couché à 9h30." ricana Lovino. "Et tout va bien…"

"Soulagé?"

"Un peu…"

"Que dirais-tu de prendre un train plus tard? Ca te permettrait de dormir un peu, malgré tout."

Lovino acquiesça. Il se leva pour mieux retomber dans le canapé, suivi d'Antonio.

"Quelle nuit…" murmura-t-il.  
"A qui le dis-tu…"

"Bonne nuit, Tonio."

"Dors bien, Lovi."

Il ne reçut aucune insulte en retour. Le jeune Italien s'endormit sans peine, exténué par ses mésaventures du jour, et sa tête vint reposer sur le torse d'Antonio. L'Espagnol n'osa pas bouger. Au lieu de ça, il admira le visage détendu de Lovino, respira ses cheveux soyeux. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Etre si précieux que Lovino. Encore plein de rêves, d'illusions, d'espoirs. Il avait instruit Antonio sur bien des choses. Il l'avait fait sourire plus qu'aucun autre. Il lui avait apporté tellement en quelques heures à peine!

Et puis il était si mignon quand il dormait…

Antonio sombra dans le sommeil avec cette pensée.

oOo

Ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard par un bruit de clefs dans la serrure. Antonio ouvrit un œil. Il faisait face à la porte. Il la vit s'ouvrir à la volée et il distingua une silhouette familière s'engouffrer dans l'appartement en sifflotant, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Un blouson en cuir, un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir, des Dr Martens, une peau d'albâtre et des yeux rouges… Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Le nouveau venu ferma la porte et se tourna vers le duplex, sursautant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé inopinément occupé.

"Tonio?"

"Hola, Gilbert."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Longue histoire."

Il murmurait, par peur de réveiller Lovino qui squattait toujours son torse. Très précautionneusement, il s'extirpa du canapé en veillant à ne pas déranger l'Italien. D'un signe de tête, il invita Gilbert à la cuisine, où ils seraient plus à l'écart pour parler.

"Je suis venu remplir le frigo avant le retour de Roderich, ce soir." expliqua le jeune homme aux mèches argentées. "Sinon, il va oublier de manger."

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je…"

"Ecoute, Tonio…" le coupa le chanteur. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Ma réaction d'hier… J'ai vraiment pété les plombs. J'ai été stupide. J'ai eu tort, je le sais. J'ai méprisé les sentiments d'un ami et j'arrive pas à me pardonner du mal que je t'ai fait… C'était déjà suffisamment dur pour toi, et… Ah, j'ai rendu les choses encore pires. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais aimé être au courant plus tôt, mais… Je comprends bien que c'était très dur pour toi. Ecoute, c'est une très belle chanson. Mais je ne pourrais pas la chanter, parce que… Elle est faite pour toi. Elle parle pour toi. Ce ne serait pas juste que je la chante moi-même. Alors… Si tu veux… Tu pourras la chanter, toi."

Dans le canapé, Lovino n'avait pas bougé. Il ne dormait pas pour autant. Il avait entendu la conversation des deux musiciens, et le Gilbert remontait dans son estime. Il avait bien fait de s'excuser, le bâtard. Toutefois, le bel endormi –ou officiellement endormi– n'entendit aucune réponse de la part d'Antonio. Il ouvrit un œil. De sa place, il voyait les deux hommes derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine. Le guitariste n'avait en effet rien répondu, mais se contentait de serrer son ami dans ses bras. Il pleura peut-être, aussi, un peu, en marmonnant des "merci" et des excuses.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent. Antonio se ressaisit, ou du moins essaya. Lovino referma l'œil qu'il avait courageusement ouvert.

"Hum… Hum. Oui, hum, Lovino. Il… On s'est rencontré à la gare hier soir, il avait raté son train, et il n'avait nulle part où aller… Alors, j'ai pensé à l'amener ici. On a pas mal discuté, et… J'aurais jamais cru en apprendre autant sur moi-même grâce à un inconnu."

"Tu t'es attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Mais il va quitter ma vie comme il y est entré. Il s'avère que les personnes à qui je m'attache ne sont pas faites pour moi, mais pour d'autres. Mais… C'est pas grave, hein? Au moins, il me restera toujours la musique."

"Oh, Toni…"

Le visage réellement peiné, Gilbert ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, qui avait à nouveau des larmes dans les yeux.

Lovino se sentit mal. Il regrettait le baiser donné à Antonio. Il l'avait apprécié, c'était certain. Mais il n'aurait pas dû. Il en avait eu envie, mais il n'aurait pas dû. Lui aussi, il avait méprisé les sentiments d'Antonio. Il avait… Joué, à un moment où il avait oublié Louise, l'avenir, le passé, où il n'avait pensé qu'au présent. Il avait laissé croire à Antonio que…

Ah, il avait été stupide. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Et il avait Louise, au mois pour les deux mois qui venaient. Il ne penserait qu'à elle de tout l'été, et après… Après, adviendrait ce que pourrait. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Douce pour calmer ses colères et sa nervosité. Intelligente pour le faire rire et le comprendre. Radieuse pour illuminer ses pires moments. Mais ça ne durerait plus, n'est-ce pas? Et quand tout serait fini pour de bon… Il savait où il pourrait retrouver une personne parfaite pour lui.

Il devait se raisonner. Etait-ce une façon de vivre, ça? Avec la seule perspective d'une histoire qui se terminerait bientôt? Antonio, lui, avait trouvé la direction qu'il voulait suivre. Lovino, lui… Où en était-il? Il ouvrit les yeux. Gilbert était parti, la porte venait de claquer. Antonio était assis sur le fauteuil, en face du canapé, et lui sourit. Il avait retrouvé son visage chaleureux et les larmes l'avaient quitté.

"Bonjour! Bien dormi?"

"… Pas assez."

"Oh, tu es du genre frais au réveil!" le taquina le musicien. "Petit-déjeuner?"

"Je meurs de faim."

oOo

Lovino vit arriver son café et son croissant avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Antonio l'avait emmené dans un petit salon de thé situé non loin de la gare Termini. Il mordit goulûment dans son petit-déjeuner, mais demeura silencieux. L'Espagnol trouvait ça étrange après leurs longs échanges de la veille.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Lovi?"

L'adolescent tourna vers lui un visage très affecté.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire de ma vie, Tonio? Je cours après une histoire perdue d'avance, je n'ai pas d'avenir, pas de perspective…"

"Tu as encore le temps, je te l'ai dit. Tu es jeune. Et la vie n'est pas simple, je te l'accorde, mais tu t'en sortiras. Tu rencontreras encore des dilemmes, des choix cornéliens, mais ça en vaudra la peine. Avance. Tu vois, je suis très doué pour suivre mes propres conseils."

Lovino se détendit un peu et rit, ce qui ravit Antonio. Le guitariste préférait voir les yeux ambrés rieurs plutôt qu'éteints.

"C'est sûr!" répliqua Lovino.

"Moque-toi. Je crois qu'après cette nuit, je vais pouvoir avancer, moi aussi. Grâce à toi. Tu as tourné la page la plus lourde de mon histoire. A l'avenir, quand j'aurai à nouveau l'impression d'être coincé, et que ma vie ne mène nulle part, je penserai à toi. Tu vas vivre ta vie, n'est-ce pas? Je l'espère. Tu écouteras les conseils d'un musicien bizarre rencontré par hasard, et tu vas choisir tes combats. Les mener, les gagner, rire, pleurer, trouver une étoile, rire à nouveau, faire la fête, te sentir bien, te sentir mal, recommencer. Ca ne sera pas simple, mais ce sera la vie. A moi, tu m'as appris qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue et reprise en main. Merci, Lovino. Pour tout."

L'Italien garda le silence, mais souriait encore. Un sourire sincère, ravi, reconnaissant lui aussi, et absolument magnifique.

oOo

Le quai était noir de monde à l'arrivée du train. Lovino semblait plutôt consterné de le voir entrer en gare que ravi à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Il faisait la moue. Il se tourna vers Antonio. Leur compagnie touchait à sa fin, ils sentaient tous les deux arriver le moment des adieux. Car ce serait des adieux. Une promesse à la Fontaine de Trevi ne forcerait pas le hasard à les remettre sur la route l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Avec plus d'émotion qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Lovino lui parla à nouveau.

"Tu as oublié de me dire une chose à propos de la vie."

"Ah oui? Mes plus plates excuses."

"Elle est cruelle, Tonio. Et aussi douce-amère. Parce que c'est au moment où tu es engagé dans une histoire que tu en trouves une autre qui aurait pu être parfaite."

"La perfection n'existe pas." le corrigea Antonio. "Et puis, rien ne t'empêche d'intégrer cette histoire à la tienne."

"Si. Parce que je dois partir."

"Ah. C'est vrai."

Lovino franchit la distance qui les séparait et étreignit Antonio avec force.

"Merci pour tout, Tonio. Prends soin de toi."

"Toi aussi, Lovi. Toi aussi…"

L'Italien acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent. Sans un regard en arrière, il grimpa dans le train. Il trouva une place près de la fenêtre, et Antonio lui adressa un dernier signe de la main. La machine démarra, et il disparut. Un énième soupir échappa au musicien.

Il retourna dans le hall de la gare, il reprit sa place de la veille. Sa guitare ne l'avait pas quitté, et il recommença à jouer distraitement les morceaux qui lui passaient par la tête.

Une nuit… Intéressante, dira-t-on.

Il n'aurait jamais cru regretter à ce point le départ d'un inconnu rencontré moins de douze heures auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas convenu de rendez-vous, ils n'avaient même pas échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. Peut-être étaient-ils destinés à faire irruption dans la vie de l'autre et d'en sortir aussi rapidement. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, pour que Lovino se jette à corps perdu dans son présent au lieu de se languir de l'avenir, pour qu'Antonio construise son avenir en vivant son présent au lieu de regretter son passé.

Un autre soupir.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il avait oublié de dire à Lovino. Qu'il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait dû le lui dire. Et l'en remercier.

Avant qu'il parte.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Traductions

Cazzo : putain (italien)

No way I'd date that depraved frog again! : Pas moyen que je sorte à nouveau avec cette grenouille dépravée! (anglais)

Stai zitto : ferme-la (italien)

Straight outta Vegas : tout droit sorti de Vegas (anglais américain - en référence à un meme?)

Fratello : frère (italien)

Buona note : bonne nuit (italien)

Hola : salut (espagnol)

cretino : crétin (italien)

La minute musicale

 _Penny Lane_ est une chanson des Beatles.

 _Nothing Else Matters_ est une chanson de Metallica.

 _The Lonely One_ est une chanson de Nat King Cole, que j'ai arrangée pour Lovino. En italique, ce qui diffère dans "ma" version:

There is a very quiet boy, they call the lonely one /Il y a un garçon très silencieux qu'ils appellent "le solitaire"

There's sorrow in his face and sadness in his eyes / Il y a du chagrin sur son visage et de la tristesse dans ses yeux

And if _you look_ into the heart within the lonely one / Et si tu regardes dans le cœur du solitaire

 _You'_ ll find it's been deceived by broken vows and lies / Tu verras qu'il a été trompé par des voeux brisés et des mensonges

Is it good to have pride with a longing to hide / Est-ce bien d'avoir de l'orgueil et un désir de cacher

All your heartaches and fears? / Toutes tes peines de coeur et tes peurs?

Is it wise to be cold and to struggle to hold back the tears? / Est-ce sage d'être froid et de peiner pour retenir tes larmes?

If _you_ could only see the boy they call the lonely one / Si seulement tu pouvais voir le garçon qu'ils appellent "le solitaire"

 _You_ 'd know that since _you're_ gone, the lonely one is _me_ … / Tu saurais que depuis que tu es parti, le solitaire, c'est moi..

La chanson d'Antonio est de mon crû et je vous présente mes excuses parce que c'est de la merde~ Mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration. La scène de l'appel à Roderich est inspirée du film _Begin Again._

 _Besame Mucho_ est une chanson espagnole qui a fait l'objet de nombreuses reprises à travers le temps (Vera Lynn notamment dans les années 40). Ici, c'est celle d'Andrea Bocelli que j'ai prise comme "modèle". (Cette chanson est juste 100% Spamano et elle correspond très bien à cette fic je trouve!)

Piensa que tal vez manana / Pense que demain peut-être

Yo ya estare lejos / Je serai déjà loin

Muy lejos de ti / Très loin de toi

Besame, besame mucho / Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi fort

Como si fuera esta noche / Comme si cette nuit était

La ultima vez / La dernière fois

Besame, besame mucho / Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi fort

Que tengo miedo a tenerte / Parce que j'ai peur de t'avoir

Y perderte otra vez… / Et de te perde encore une fois

Un peu de géographie

La gare _Termini_ est la plus importante gare romaine.

 _Marconi_ est un bar du même quartier, situé Via Prassede.

La Fontaine de Trevi est un monument célèbre situé sur la Piazza di Trevi. La légende veut que si on y jette une pièce de monnaie, on est sûr de revenir à Rome un jour.

Le _Vittoriano_ est un monument situé Piazza Venezia. On l'appelle aussi la Machine à Ecrire en raison de sa forme.

Autres

 _La Dolce Vita_ est un film de 1960 avec Marcello Mastroianni et Anita Ekberg. Une scène où cette dernière se baigne dans la Fontaine de Trevi en robe du soir a fait scandale à l'époque parce que sa robe moulait ses formes... C'est un film culte mais personnellement je n'ai pas accroché.

Al Tarf est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du cancer. Ca veut dire "la fin" en Arabe.

Je ne pourrai jamais faire de Lovino un adepte de musique moderne... A mon sens il n'y a rien de plus séduisant qu'un garçon qui a d'autres références musicales que le top 50. Enfin... Aussi, j'aime beaucoup l'idée que Lovino écrive. Et qu'Antonio joue de la guitare *fond*

Je m'arrête là, merci d'avoir lu!

J'attends vos avis!

A bientôt,

Niniel.


End file.
